1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cranes and more particularly pertains to a new portable crane for installing and removing windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cranes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cranes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art describes a portable crane having an elongated boom which attaches at one en to a lower end of a base frame member wherein the upper end of the boom has a stabilizer member attached thereto which stabilizer attached to the upper end of the base frame member. The base frame member is pivotally attached using removable clamps to an upstanding member, for example, a door frame. Another prior art describes a convertible lifting device including a base. A vertical stanchion is coupled with respect to the base. A horizontal stanchion is pivotally coupled with respect to the vertical stanchion. The horizontal stanchion includes a hook disposed on an outer end thereof. A hydraulic ram is coupled between the vertical stanchion and the horizontal stanchion, A hydraulic pump is coupled with the vertical stanchion in communication with the hydraulic ram. Yet, another prior art describes a lifting apparatus including a beam assembly, a lifter affixed to a surface of the beam assembly for lifting weighted objects toward or away from the beam assembly, a cable extending from the lifter, a first leg pivotally connected to one side of the lifter on the beam assembly and a second leg pivotally connected to an opposite side of the lifter on the beam assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable crane for installing and removing windows.